Regret
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: "Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu"/"Aku kan baik – baik saja selama ada kamu!"/"Nanti aku akan menjadi doktermu!"/"Tenang sajalah. Aku tidak apa – apa. Tapi kau jangan beritahu Hinata soal ini"/"Kau… Tega sekali"/"Hyuuga Hinata! Pacarmu sedang sekarat!"/Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.


**Hai, minna-san! akhirnya Hayi kembali, hehehe... Baru kemarin sih ngepost ff, tapi sekarang udah ngepost lagi. Soalnya minggu depan udah UKK, jadi nggak bisa ngepost selama beberapa waktu. Lagi - lagi ff SasuHina lagi nih, hehehe...**

**Thanks yaa buat Dewi Natalia dan Anne Garbo yang udah ngereview di ff debut *?* Hayi, Karena Mading. Thanks juga buat FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina - Indo yang udah ngeshare Karena Mading di fbnya. Nah, kalian langsung baca aja yaaa ^_^**

**REGRET**

**By : Hayi Uchiha**

Hinata berjalan perlahan ke sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo, suatu tempat yang akhir – akhir ini sering dia kunjungi. Begitu sampai di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 065, Hinata langsung memasuki kamar itu.

"Hinata" kata seorang laki – laki yang terbaring di tempat tidur saat melihat Hinata memasuki kamar itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. "Baik – baik saja karena kau ada disini" jawab Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat jarang dia tampilkan.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan menggombal" gumamnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Hinata-chan, jangan marah" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke tertawa.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata sudah berpacaran sejak berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu Hinata berada di kelas 10 dan Sasuke kelas 12. Ketika itu, Sasuke yang seorang 'school prince' di Konoha High School merasa tertarik karena kepolosan Hinata yang dengan mudahnya menyukai Namikaze Naruto, hal yang sedikit berbeda dari siswi lain.

Sasuke sempat merasa kecewa karena disaat dia menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan tipenya, ternyata gadis itu malah menyukai orang lain. Sasuke maklum kalau Hinata menyukai orang sepertu Gaara atau Sasori yang juga mendapat julukan 'school prince', tapi rasanya aneh orang semanis Hinata menyukai si hiperaktif Namikaze Naruto.

Maka Sasuke pun mulai mendekati Hinata agar Hinata melupakan Naruto dan mulai menyukai Sasuke. Dan untungnya, Hinata bisa menyukai Sasuke walaupun awalnya dia takut pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan melamun" gerutu Hinata sebal yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu dia mengacak – acak rambut Hinata. "Kau melamunkan apa, sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Oh, aku hanya melamunkan tentang saat kita bertemu. Waktu itu kan kau malah tergila – gila pada Naruto. Membuatku cemburu saja" Sasuke memasang tampang kesal. Hinata langsung menunduk.

"Wa-waktu itu kan Sasuke-kun seram sekali. Makanya aku lebih menyukai Naruto-kun" sahut Hinata dengan nada tidak bersalah. Sasuke sweatdropped. 'Memang dulu aku seram?' batin Sasuke.

"Memang dulu aku seram, ya?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Diluar dugaan, Sasuke tertawa kecil saat membayangkan Hinata ketakutan melihat tampangnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertawa tanpa beban. Hinata ingat betul kejadian 3tiga bulan yang lalu. Ketika dia baru saja bersenang – senang karena berhasil lulus dari SMA dengan nilai yang memuaskan, ada berita yang sangat mengagetkan.

Naruto meneleponnya. Naruto memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hinata sangat terkejut ketika diberitahu kalau ternyata Sasuke mengidap penyakit. Kanker otak stadium tiga.

"Kali ini giliranmu yang melamun" kata Sasuke pura – pura kesal. Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Sasuke-kun, sudah tiga bulan sejak kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau baik – baik saja, kan?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke terdiam.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba… Aku kan baik – baik saja selama ada kamu!" jawab Sasuke. Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke, walaupun sedikit terkejut, membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Aishiteru…" kata Sasuke. "Aishiteru" balas Hinata. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang paling dia takutkan kalau suatu saat dia meninggal adalah gadis ini. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau dia sudah meninggal?

Tiba – tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi. Hinata segera mengangkatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata selesai dan menoleh pada sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, gomen, aku tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama. Aku harus melihat hasil pengumuman masuk universitas" kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus cepat – cepat kesana. Walaupun aku yakin kau pasti lulus, tapi sebaiknya dilihat langsung, kan?" kata Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal. Aku akan kembali" kata Hinata.

* * *

'I wont give up, on us

Even if the sky, get rough'

Handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Hinata tertera di layar handphone.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Aku lulus tes! Minggu depan aku akan memulai kuliah di Tokyo University of Science! Nanti aku akan menjadi doktermu!" seru Hinata di telepon.

"Oh ya? Selamat, ya! Dan kamu akan menjadi dokterku? Aku pasti sudah sembuh" sahut Sasuke dengan suara pelan tapi terdengar bahagia.

"Hahaha… Sudah ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku ada beberapa urusan" kata Hinata. "Iya" balas Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke menutup teleponnya, tiba – tiba masuk sahabatnya Namikaze Naruto. "Hai, Teme! Tubuhmu semakin kurus saja!" seru Naruto. "Diam kau, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke.

"Tadi kau ditelepon siapa?" tanya Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu" sahut Sasuke santai. "Huh!" umpat Naruto kesal. "Hei, yang tadi itu Hinata" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Oh iya, Teme. Kau tidak apa – apa? Kata dokter kondisimu semakin melemah" kata Naruto khawatir. Bagaimanapun, dia sangat menyayangi sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

"Tenang sajalah. Aku tidak apa – apa. Tapi jangan beritahu Hinata soal ini" sahut Sasuke. "Kenapa? Dia kan pacarmu! Dia harus tahu" kata Naruto.

"Kubilang jangan! Sekarang ini dia sedang bersenang – senang karena berhasil masuk ke Tokyo University. Jangan ganggu dia dengan kabar seperti ini. Dulu pun, Hinata sudah begitu tersiksa ketika mendengar soal aku masuk ke rumah sakit" larang Sasuke. Naruto pasrah.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa – apa, beritahu aku" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan kamar itu. Sasuke mengeluh. "Hahhh… Susah juga, nih"

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa – apa? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Hinata khawatir. Sudah seminggu ini keadaan Sasuke menurun. "AKu tidak apa – apa. Cuma agak lapar saja" bohong Sasuke. Padahal saat ini kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kalau begitu, makan ini" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur. "Tapi aku tidak nafsu makan" kata Sasuke. Naruto memandangi mereka dari belakang Hinata. 'Teme, makan saja itu!' batin Naruto.

"Hinata, katamu kau ada kelas lima menit lagi" kata Sasuke, berusaha membuat Hinata keluar dari sana. Hinata menggeleng. "Lebih penting Sasuke-kun daripada kuliah" sahut Hinata keras kepala.

"Hinata…" bujuk Sasuke. "Tidak mau! Sasuke-kun, kau harus…" perkataan Hinata terputus oleh bentakan Sasuke. "Cukup, Hyuuga Hinata!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke membentak Hinata. "Teme! Jangan membentak Hinata-chan" katanya. "Kau… Tega sekali… Kau tega sekali membentak pacarmu sendiri. Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin dipedulikan oleh pacarmu" kata Hinata dingin sembari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Naruto mengeluh. "Haaah… Kau bodoh sekali, Teme. Kau seharusnya tidak membentaknya" ujar Naruto. Sasuke diam saja.

"Tidak, aku harus melakukannya. Supaya dia marah padaku dan tidak merasa sedih saat aku meninggal nanti. Ah tidak, lebih baik dia tidak tahu" kata Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau bilang begitu seolah – olah kau akan meninggal saja! Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu" seru Naruto. "Sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur sebentar" sahut Sasuke. "Baiklah. Aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Naruto sambil keluar.

* * *

Setelah Naruto keluar, Sasuke membuka kembali matanya. Lalu Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

'To : Namikaze Naruto alias Baka Dobe

From : Uchiha Sasuke, orang tertampan di Jepang

Hei, Dobe. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu karena mau menjadi sahabatku, walaupun terkadang kita bertengkar. Tolong jaga Hinata, ya. Tolong hibur dia nanti. Dan semoga kau tidak terkena penyakit sepertiku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan'

Lalu Sasuke menulis surat untuk Hinata.

'To : Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend

From : Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata, maaf karena aku membentakmu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebenanrnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu. Maaf karena kau harus menjadi pacar seorang penyakitan sepertiku. Maaf ya. Aku menyayangimu.'

"Selesai…." Kata Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. 'Sepertinya hanya sampai disini….'

* * *

Naruto memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke sambil meminum es tehnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang tertidur. Tak sengaja, Naruto melihat dua lembar kertas di tangan Sasuke.

Penasaran, dibacanya kedua surat itu. Mata Naruto membulat seketika. Dengan cepat dia segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Dokter! Dokter! Suster! Tolong teman saya!" Naruto berteriak di koridor rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian, dokter dan suster pun datang ke kamar rawat Sasuke.

Sambil mengantar Sasuke ke UGD, Naruto berusaha menghubungi Hinata. Untunglah, Hinata segera mengangkatnya.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto.

"Ya? Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Suaramu terdengar panik" kata Hinata di telepon dengan suara tenang.

"Cepatlah ke rumah sakit! Sasuke membutuhkanmu" kata Naruto. Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang itu" sahut Hinata dingin. Naruto marah.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Pacarmu sedang sekarat! Kumohon, tidak ada jaminan kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti. Ayolah, hanya kau yang dia butuhkan" seru Naruto.

"…."

"Hinata…."

"Baik! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

Hinata berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya kacau. Baru tadi pagi dia bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto bilang Sasuke sedang sekarat.

Hinata menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kenapa dia harus bertengkar dengan Sasuke? Sasuke benar, seharusnya dia pergi kuliah. Baru setelah kuliah, dia pergi menemui Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke tahu kebutuhan Hinata.

Begitu Hinata sampai di kamar Sasuke, dilihatnya kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang sering kesana.

"Hinata!" tiba – tiba Naruto masuk ke kamar itu dan memanggil Hinata. "Narut-kun, mana Sasuke-kun? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?" tanya Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Mmm… Ayo kita ke tempat Sasuke" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata pasrah dirinya ditarik. Saat ini, di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan UGD, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata ikut berhenti. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun ada di sini?" tanya Hinata setengah berbisik. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, dan Hinata langsung menangis melihatnya.

Seorang dokter keluar dari UGD, lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. "Dokter! Dokter, Sasuke-kun tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Hinata pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu memasang wajah sedih. "Maafkan kami" kata dokter itu pelan, lalu pergi. Hinata langsung jatuh. Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…." Panggil Hinata. Naruto memandangnya sedih. Dibantunya Hinata berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa suster mengeluarkan sebuah tempat tidur dengan Sasuke diatasnya. Tubuh Sasuke sudah ditutupi kain.

Hinata histeris. Dengan cepat, dia langsung memeluk Sasuke yang sudah terbaring damai. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir dari mata Naruto. 'Selamat jalan, sahabatku' batinnya. Tiba – tiba Naruto teringat pada surat yang dia temukan tadi.

"Hinata, tadi Sasuke menulis surat untukmu" kata Naruto pelan sambil memberikan surat itu pada Hinata. Hinata langsung membacanya. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali histeris.

"Sasuke-kun…" kata Hinata sambil menangis.

Naruto terdiam memandangi Hinata yang tengah menangis. 'Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir' batinnya.

-END-

**Sorry kalau ff ini rada - rada aneh dan judulnya nggak nyambung T_T Gomen juga ya kalau ada misstypo, soalnya Hayi nggak sempet ngebetulin kalau ada yang salah, Hayi lagi sibuk banget sih #halahh. Next...**

**Review Please...**


End file.
